


Finstock Would Be Pissed

by siltoile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltoile/pseuds/siltoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is the best at everything. . . except keeping quiet when Derek fucks him, so it's really his fault when Stiles finds them both in the school locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finstock Would Be Pissed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naughty, Naughty Locker Room Sex Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25065) by fae-boy. 



> Sometimes you just gotta write filthy porn while wearing a flower crown. It happens.

Masterlocks knocked against the metal lockers as Derek pushed Jackson, face first, into them. Jackson tried to wiggle out of Derek's hold, but Derek was flashing his alpha eyes, and Jackson submitted.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Derek growled in his Jackson's ear, hips grinding up into his beta's gym short covered ass. "Did you enjoy the rush of power on the field while you knocked down your teammates. While you knocked down. . . humans?" They both knew he meant a certain human, but Jackson didn't correct him.  
  
Truthfully, yes he did. He really loved the fact that he was back on top, and that he could easily take anyone out know. Even McCall or Issac. However, he just whined, "Derek, please. . ." He rubbed his covered cock against the grating of the lockers, causing him to moan a little.  
  
Derek's hands slipped down into Jackson's shorts and took hold of his achingly hard cock, but he just lightly held it. "Please what?"  
  
Jackson tried to push into Derek's hand and rub against Derek's jeans simultaneously, very conflicted on what he wanted more. "Fuck me! Please God, just-just fuck me!"  
  
Immediately, Derek released Jackson, "Strip, now." And Jackson complied, nearly tripping over himself to get his clothes off. Derek stripped off his shirt, but took nothing else off for the time being. As Jackson was about to take off his jockstrap, Derek stopped him, "Leave that on."  
  
So there Jackson stood, in the locker room wearing nothing but his jockstrap, "Can I--?"  
  
Before he could finish, Derek had Jackson pinned against the lockers again, "You've gotta keep quiet, or your friends are gonna see how much you beg for my cock."  
  
Arching into the words, Jackson nodded.  
  
Derek then turned Jackson back around so he was face first into the lockers again. His hands then skittered down Jackson's defined body, pausing, only briefly, to graze over his sensitive spots. One hand disappeared, but Jackson could feel it rummaging in a pair of jeans. The hand produced something, and Jackson heard the click of a cap.  
  
Lube coated Derek's fingers soon enough and he immediately inserted one into Jackson all the way to the knuckle, using his other hand to steady himself on Jackson's hip with a bruising grip. Jackson grunted a little, but relaxed his muscles to welcome the digit further into him.  
  
Derek curled it and thrusted it sporadically, riling his beta up. He then pulled his finger all the way out, but before Jackson could complain, he thrusted two fingers back in.  
  
Jackson moaned.  
  
"What did I tell you about keeping quiet?" Derek punctuated each word with a brush against Jackson's prostate, which was not helping the matters at hand at all. His fingers worked Jackson's hole, stretching him out, opening him up for Derek's cock.  
  
Without any pretense, Derek removed his fingers, undid his jeans and shoved straight into Jackson's quivering body.  
  
Jackson let out a half scream-half moan.  
  
Derek blew out a breath, keeping himself from ruthlessly thrusting into his beta's tight ass, "Looks like you need some help keeping quiet." Before Jackson could effectively quiet himself, Derek grasped his jockstrap and firmly ripped it off Jackson's body.  
  
Jackson moaned as the fabric slid roughly over his cock and how it freed his erection so it fell onto the cool, metal, grating in front of him. However, his moan was cut off by Derek forcing the ripped jockstrap into his mouth.  
  
"That should keep you quiet," Derek thrusted upwards, "long enough for me to ruin you." He then licked at the path of a bead of sweat on Jackson's neck, savoring the way his beta bared his neck. Derek wrapped a hand around his throat, just resting it there, but it left a reminder of what kind of position Jackson was in. With his other hand, Derek tugged at Jackson's erection.  
  
Jackson braced himself on the lockers, fingers wrapping around the metal grating as Derek held nothing back.  
  
While Jackson was getting pounded by his alpha, Stiles had realized that he forgot his phone in his locker in the locker room. He immediately turned around in his Jeep, and within minutes he was pushing open the locker room door where he froze.  
  
Was that-- was that Jackson and Derek? What were they-- Oh! Oh God! Is that a jock strap in his mouth? Jackson's so. . . Jesus he's so fucking hard.  
  
Stiles, in turn, felt his cock harden under his jeans. If he could just touch it, just be able to cum, he would leave them be and act like he never saw anything.  
  
Except that Derek cocked his head and heard his erratic heartbeat. The alpha's head slowly turned around and caught Stiles' eyes, giving him a very heated gaze while he gave Jackson a particularly hard thrust.  
  
Stiles suppressed a whimper as he slid all the way into the locker room, hands already on his belt. He quickly pushed down his jeans and boxers and grabbed ahold of his mostly hard cock, but he didn't try to stroke it. Instead, he just watched Derek and Jackson.  
  
Derek turned back to Jackson and grumbled in his ear, "We've got an audience," while Jackson tilted his head far enough to see who Derek was talking about, Derek unexpectedly pulled out.  
  
Even through the gag, Jackson's whine of protest echoed off the walls in the empty locker room.  
  
Derek had gone to one of the lockers behind them and retrieved some lacrosse stick string, "On your hands and knees." Jackson immediately complied. He had his hands under his shoulders and his knees under his hips, truly good for, but not what Derek wanted. "Put your wrists right against your knees."  
  
Again Jackson did as he was told and he waited, breathing heavily out his nose, ass clenching around nothing. He made the mistake of looking up at Stiles, and he shuddered at the sight of Stiles' hard cock, unconsciously raising his hips higher in the air.  
  
While Jackson was nearly vibrating with want, Derek was securely tying Jackson's wrists to his knees. Once he was finished, he locked eyes with Stiles again, making sure he was watching, as he stripped fully down. He saw Stiles Adam's apple bob when he gave Derek a once over, and Derek tried to suppress a smirk.  
  
Derek was back behind Jackson, again, and firmly grasped his beta's hips and smoothly entered him. Jackson moaned behind the gag, his nails scrabbling for purchase on the concrete floor.  
  
Stiles had slid down the wall onto the floor because his knees gave out from the sight in front of him. His hand was still loosely hanging onto his cock, too distracted to do anything with it.  
  
Derek set up a near brutal pace with Jackson. The sound of slapping skin reverberated off the walls, "Do you think he wants to see more?" Derek whispered into Jackson's ear, "I think he does," and just like that, Derek pulled Jackson down on top of him while he lay down.  
  
There was a moment where Jackson thought he was going to fall, so he curled his hands under his kneecaps and held on. The thing is, that made Jackson more exposed to Stiles, who was watching intently.  
  
As Derek thrusted up into Jackson, Stiles crawled over to them. He was nearly on top of them before Jackson took notice. Even when he did notice, all Jackson did was make a needy noise in the back of his throat.  
  
Stiles was staring at them and he was overcome with a fierce desire to taste.  
  
"Go on, taste him." Derek seemed to have the same idea.  
  
So, Stiles bent down and licked a stripe from Derek's balls to Jackson's balls. Both Jackson and Derek bucked, Jackson because of the extra stimulation, and Derek because Jackson's hole tightened as Stiles licked.  
  
"N-not th-there!" Derek groaned out, trying to be commanding, but falling slightly short.  
  
Stiles smirked and his eyes glinted evilly, "Oh?" His voice sounded husky to his own ears, "Where then?"  
  
"You know goddamn wher--," Derek's sentence cut off with a moan as Stiles took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked around it. Stiles repeated the action on the other before Derek could regain his voice, "Jackson! Focus on Jackson!"  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, but he moved up to Jackson's cock and gave kittenish licks to the base. Gaining better purchase, Stiles leaned over the two of them to put his hands on the ground next to Derek's waist while he pulled Jackson's balls into his mouth.  
  
Jackson's body seized up for a moment while Stiles used his mouth.  
  
Stiles then mouthed his way up Jackson's cock, and once he reached the head, he pulled it as far into his throat as he could. When he couldn't hold it in his throat any longer, he began to bob up and down.  
  
The whole time Stiles was offering his mouth to Jackson, Derek hadn't stop thrusting into Jackson's ass, hitting his prostate nearly every time.  
  
Between Stiles' sinful mouth and Derek's dominating thrusting, it was a miracle that Jackson hadn't come sooner. As it was, Jackson arched above Derek, shoving his cock as far as it would go, and Stiles had swallowed him down again when he came.  
  
His muscles fluttered around Derek's cock while he spilled inside Stiles' mouth, who was taken aback at first, but ended up gulping it down greedily.  
  
Stiles pulled off when Jackson got to sensitive, and Derek said, "Untie his hands." Stiles, with shaking fingers, un-knotted the string, causing Jackson's limbs to go akimbo.  
  
Derek pulled out of Jackson, easily lifting him up, and he set him down next to him. Derek then sat up keeping his eyes on Stiles.  
  
Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between terrified and turned on. He fell onto his ass, cock bobbing as he did so, while Derek prowled over him.  
  
"Off." Derek growled.  
  
"Wh-what off?" He sincerely hoped that he meant that Derek was going to get him off.  
  
"Your clothes," Derek started pulling Stiles hoodie down his arms, "take them off!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Stiles immediately, and awkwardly, pulled all of his clothes off. Just as he was throwing his socks somewhere, Derek engulfed his cock in his mouth, "Ohmygod! Derek!" His fingers threaded their way through his dark hair, holding on tight.  
  
Derek made sure that every spot on Stiles' cock was laved with his tongue before pulling off, just before Stiles was ready to blow. As Stiles threatened Derek with wolfsbane poisoning, Stiles felt Derek push his tongue against his hole, and immediately stopped.  
  
Truthfully, Stiles didn't mind Derek's tongue at his entrance, mostly due to the fact that he often shoved his own fingers up there to get off at night.  
  
Derek's tongue slipped right past the tight ring and into Stiles ass. He growled in approval before dragging his jeans up to him with one of his feet. He then, as discreetly as possible, slipped one of his hands into his pocket and pulled out the lube. Derek coated his fingers generously, even dribbling some onto Stiles' puckered hole after pulling off.  
  
Stiles shivered at the cool lube sliding down his hole, and then one of Derek's fingers was pushing slowly inside. "More!" Stiles moaned, begging to be filled more.  
  
"Need you nice and open for me," Derek responded, moving up to lick and nip at Stiles torso.  
  
"No!" Stiles protested, "Need you in me now! Right now!"  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you," Derek affirmed slowly pushing in a second finger.  
  
"I want it rough!" Stiles panted around the curling fingers inside him, "Want it hard, and fast, and now!"  
  
Derek shuddered, cock leaking precum profusely, "Next time."  
  
That seemed to make Stiles content as he graciously let Derek push and rub against his insides. After adding a third and a fourth finger, Derek finally pulled them out and entered Stiles with his own cock.  
  
"God yes! Derek!" Stiles moaned, rocking his hips up to meet Derek's. He knew sex would be awesome, he just knew it, and having sex with Derek, and Jackson kinda, made it even more awesome.  
  
"Stiles," Derek grunted, "God your ass is so. . . so greedy," he thrusted as deep as he could before pulling slowly back out, "So tight and hot."  
  
"Mmm, tell me more," Stiles arched as Derek began to put himself back inside Stiles.  
  
Derek gave a full body shudder at Stiles' words, but complied anyway, "Wanna take you for hours, rim you until you lose your voice, make you beg for my cock."  
  
"Yes!" Stiles was pulled up to sit in Derek's lap, where he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and rode him.  
  
"Take you in the shower, my car, your car, against a fucking wall for fuck's sake!" Derek had a bruising grip on Stiles' hips, guiding him back down Derek's cock every time.  
  
"I want you in my mouth, like, all the time," Stiles panted out, cock scrapping up and down on Derek's abs, "Wanna suck you every time I see you, then ride you until I go numb."  
  
Derek's human teeth scraped over Stiles shoulder, resisting the urge to bite into the soft flesh.  
  
"Yes! Bite me! I want you to bite me, but not to turn me, just to mark me as yours!" Stiles arched, he was close, "And, and I want to take you from behind and make you forget your name and only remember mine."  
  
Derek growled loudly, and Stiles thought that that was the wrong thing to say, but then Derek controlled Stiles' hips to slam down as fast as he could onto Derek's cock.  
  
"God Derek!" Stiles threw his head back, "So fucking full. . . gonna have cum leaking out my--" and Derek was shooting into Stiles' tight body. Stiles bounced up and down a few more times before he found his own release and covered their abs with his cum.  
  
After a while, once Stiles had floated back into his body, he heard Jackson say, "Didn't take you for a voyeur, Stilinski."  
  
"Maybe, next time you can watch and know how good it can be," Stiles smirked, watching the blush grow on Jackson's ears.  
  
Stiles turned back to Derek, who had a small smile on his lips, "Next time, huh? Is that the time I'll be rough with you or the time you'll be fucking me?"  
  
"Both," Stiles stated.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Jackass-- I mean, Jackson!


End file.
